De duendes y martillos
by MMDD
Summary: Natasha pasa la navidad con los Barton y por raro que parezca, todo luce muy normal gracias a las peleas. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-2016" del foro 'La Era de los Vengadores' para Alhena Weasley!


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Marvel me pertenece, esto es sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-2016" del foro 'La Era de los Vengadores'**_

Mi amigo secreto es: Alhena Weasley…espero lo disfrutes y que hayas pasado una feliz navidad.

"De duendes y martillos"

Natasha se observó por cuarta vez en el espejo de su habitación en la Torre Avenger mientras trataba de acomodar el rebelde rizo pelirrojo que insistía en entorpecer su visión, observó las tijeras preguntándose si estaba tan desesperada por marcharse de ahí como para cortarse un mechón de cabello en busca de la tranquilidad mental, puso sus brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño hacia ellas, las cuales también podrían significar un enorme gasto en una peluca idéntica a su cabello así como su salvación de la horrorosa y exagerada fiesta de Tony.

-No es necesario llegar a tales extremos agente Romanoff.- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S, el único capaz de sorprender a la pelirroja, lo bueno según ella, era que la I.A no tenía un cuerpo ni era peligroso.- El señor Stark posee una alisadora en el cajón izquierdo de su armario.

Alzó una ceja intrigada por las razones de Tony para tener una alisadora, hasta que recordó el sinfín de ocasiones en las cuales el millonario realizaba actos totalmente inapropiados, por ejemplo, el mes pasado "organizó" –todo lo hizo Pepper- una fiesta a Steve por sus 96 años donde estuvieron invitados no solos Los Vengadores, sino también Sharon Carter con la cual Tony no paró de coquetear para sorpresa de Carter y molestia de Steve, cuando la besó y manoseó todo lo que pudo, el rubio le dio el golpe de su vida para por fin confesar sus sentimientos a la agente, Natasha hubiera estado feliz por su amigo si no fuera por la apuesta que acababa de perder con Tony y Clint.

-Me debes una noche de masajes Romanoff, gané la apuesta.- exclamó Tony sobándose la mejilla.- Buen golpe grandote, casi ganaste un desayuno escupitajos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Steve furioso.- ¿Apostaron sobre mi vida amorosa?

-Eso no importa, ahora estas con la hermosura de Carter y el nieto de Robin Hood y yo tendremos una noche de masajes de la devora hombres.- tomó un tragó de vodka sonriendo.- ¡Todos ganamos!

Ese día no sólo gracias a Steve tuvo que hacerle masajes a Clint y Tony por un mes, desgraciadamente con este último se vio obligada a permanecer 10 minutos más, supuestamente porque el ojo morado-regalo de Steve- fue culpa suya. ¡Absurdo!, murmuró la pelirroja, no fue su culpa que en el instante en que el Capitán iba a golpear a Stark ella tuviera que ir a la cocina por más salsa para los nachos.

-¡Qué casualidad! – Exclamó irónico Clint cuando ella explicaba sus razones, antes de responderle que él tampoco había hecho nada por Stark, Clint le habló al oído.- No olvides llevarle a los chicos su regalo de navidad, les juré que su Tía Nat les traería un regalo asombroso.

-Demonios.- _¿Regalos? Lo olvidé_ pensó alterada Natasha esforzándose en no demostrarlo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada, hable en voz alta, perdona.- Dio media vuelta en dirección a la habitación de Stark, revolvió el cajón varias veces hasta que la halló.- Gracias Jarvis.

-Fue un placer agente Romanoff.

Una vez ya lista con su nueva cabellera suave y lisa, abrocho su abrigo y salió ignorando la mirada lastimosa que la nueva pareja le dedicaba, ellos –y el resto del equipo- creían que pasaría las fiestas en una misión, pero no, al parecer las pasaría buscando los regalos ideales para dos niños y medio…y Laura.

A Clint ya le había dado el placer de no sufrir una paliza de Hulk –enviado por Stark en medio de un berrinche- por sus dotes de mediadora.

Conseguir un obsequio para Laura y la aún- no- nacida Natasha fue bastante fácil, un maquillaje caro junto a un diminuto mameluco rosado con el futuro nombre de la bebé, no obstante, los renacuajos eran difíciles puesto que no tenía con ellos conversaciones profundas, sin embargo la diversión las inundaba.

Finalmente, compró un karaoke a Lila y un juego de construcción a Cooper, subió todo a un taxi con destino a la granja de los Barton. Al llegar la recibieron sonrisas animadas de los niños y Laura, Clint solamente se acercó a despeinar su peinado con sus manos llenas de maíz.

-Perdona Nat, ya sabes lo torpe que soy.- ironizó Ojo de Halcón encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te preocupes, te lo paso por ser mi hermanito-exclamó alegre Natasha mientras abrazaba a Clint a la par que enterraba sus uñas en su espalda.-Idiota.- murmuro en su oído.

-Bruja, no me darás un obsequio.-respondió malhumorado

-Ahora menos.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran?- Laura se acercó tambaleante debido a su vientre de 6 meses y su caja de bombones medio vacía.

-Clint no deja de presumir lo capaz que es de hacer masajes con los ojos cerrados, ¿Es verdad Laura?

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Daisy.

Mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, Clint se aproximó a su esposa abrazándola por detrás.- Estaba dando a luz, ¡No hubiera sido amable dejarla sola!

Levantando una ceja hacia Cooper en muda pregunta, este contestó:

-Daisy es la mamá de DeDe, Cece y BeBe.-al ver la mueca confundida de su tía, explicó.-Vacas.

 _Vaya…Laura debe estar muy embarazada para fastidiarse por unas_ vacas pensó la Viuda Negra.

-¿Trajiste regalos tía Nat?

-Claro, los mejores del mundo bichitos.-Abrazó a cada uno mientras les revolvía el cabello.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo han estado?

-¡Bien!, me han puesto diez en historia.- exclamó Lila brincando emocionada.

-A mí no me va tan bien.

-¿De qué hablas Cooper?- según Natasha, el pequeño era sin lugar a dudas mucho más amigable que su hermana, la cual al parecer había sacado una personalidad más reservada.- ¿Alguien te molesta?- gruñó.

-¡Jesús, no! Lo que sucede con Cooper es que ha sufrido de pesadillas sobre su profesor de gimnasia.- reveló Laura.

-Me persigue con un martillo para asesinarme.-susurró Cooper retorciéndose las manos nervioso.

-Lamento eso chico.-apretó la bolsa en la que llevaba envuelto el juego de construcción.- ¿Por qué no van a servirme una copa?

-¡Natasha!-gritó Clint escandalizado.

-¿Qué? ¡Ellos aman servirme copas!

-¡Mentira!

Antes de que la discusión empeorara, Laura intervino tomando a cada uno del brazo y guiándolos al comedor, Lila puso los platos tarareando una canción ayudada por su hermano, pronto toda la familia tomo asiento, bendijeron los alimentos y su velada navideña dio comienzo.

Hubo risas provocadas por las anécdotas de Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra acerca de sus viajes al Tíbet, Marruecos y el Bronx, en donde ambos en más de una ocasión abandonaron su trabajo por una excursión o un día de compras, aunque los pequeños se carcajearon al oír las historias de su tía Nat con su padre como protagonista cometiendo actos ridículos y divertidos, Laura no actúo de la misma forma, ella frunció el ceño e inició una discusión con su "querido" esposo, que más de incomodar a todos solo consiguió sacarles sonrisas a todos por lo absurdo de la pelea…y por la cara de dolor de Clint.

Al terminar la cena, Natasha y Clint –obligado por su esposa- sirvieron tazas de chocolate caliente primero a los niños que estaban sentados frente al enorme árbol luminoso y luego a Laura quien se encontraba recostada en un sofá sonriendo a sus hijos, Ojo de Halcón se sentó en la esquina del sofá tomando los pies de su esposa y colocándolos en sus piernas, en cambio, la tía Nat se puso junto a sus sobrinos.

-Bueno niños, ya conocen la tradición, pueden abrir un regalo esta noche.-Laura y Clint rieron al ver los ceños fruncidos de sus hijos.

-¿Solo uno?

-¿No pueden ser todos?

-Uno o ninguno, así son las reglas campeones.-exclamó firme Clint.

Antes de que los niños pudieran responder a su padre, su tía se adelantó diciendo que abrieran su regalo, el cual afirmaba era tan asombroso que los haría olvidarse por un rato de sus otros regalos. Eso bastó para convencer a los niños, quienes intercambiaron una mirada para ver si estaban de acuerdo, al estarlo se abalanzaron a la pequeña pila de regalos a buscar el de su querida tía Nat.

-¡Abriré el mío primero! –gritó Lila emocionada meneando una caja y brincando.

-¡No es justo! –Cooper iba a refunfuñar más pero el abrazó de su padre lo calmo.

Lila Barton rasgó el papel con la ilusión infantil brillando en sus ojos, la diminuta sonrisa amentó al ver su obsequio sin nada entorpeciendo su visión, lanzó un grito de felicidad y corrió a los brazos de su tía Nat que también estaba sonriendo.

-Gracias tía, era justo lo que quería.

-¿Qué te dio cielo? –preguntó Clint

-¡Un duende danzarín!

-¡Oh! –murmuraron apesadumbrados el resto de la familia.

-¿Por qué oh? –cuestiono Natasha en voz baja evitando que su sobrina la oyera.

-Nadie quería que tuviera ese juguete, ¡Es horrible! –terminó Cooper tirándose al suelo dramáticamente.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de continuar su interrogatorio, en la sala se oyó un espantoso ruido parecido al de un tren derrapándose, era el dichoso duende danzarín moviendo las caderas, segundos después su boca –capaz de romper nueces según el instructivo- se abrió produciendo el sonido más horripilante que jamás haya existidos, excepto para Lila, para ella era la mejor canción del universo y por eso bailaba frente al muñeco imitando sus movimientos.

-Debe ser por eso que había tantos en la tienda.- susurró desanimada Natasha.

Soportaron por un rato la tortura del muñeco con una sonrisa fingida, pero no duró mucho, pues en cuanto vieron a Lila a punto de abrir la boca y empezar a cantar, se miraron levemente asustados, pues conocían la falta de habilidad de Lila para cantar, por eso Clint intervino:

-Cariño, es hora de que tu hermano abra su regalo.

-¡Pero ya iba a cantar!

-Tal vez puedas cantar mañana en la mañana, ya sabes que tu tía ama despertarse temprano.

-¡Sí! –La pequeña fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre, quien ignoro la mirada envenenada de su mejor amiga, enfocándose en cargar a su hija.- ¿Qué te regalo tía Nat, Coop?

-¿Coop? –insistió Laura

-¡Ah! –Cooper tiró su regalo abierto y marcho histérico a su habitación.

-¿Qué demonios? –Clint bajó a su hija y tomo el regalo de Cooper, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y gritó.- ¡Natasha!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me acabó de acordar! – corrió detrás de un sillón usándolo como escudo.

-¿No me pudiste decir en la cena?

-¡Tenía hambre!

-¡Ah! ¡Muere! –levantó el martillo de plástico del suelo y persiguió a Natasha por toda la casa, ambos ignorando las miradas divertidas de Laura y Lila.

Y así fue la navidad de la Viuda Negra acompañando a los Barton por otro año consecutivo, con risas, gritos, regalos incómodos y típicas peleas entre hermanos.


End file.
